Special Agent Chloe Gibbs
by djrocks
Summary: this story has been passed on to digifreak15
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fan fic. I hope you like it. Sorry if everyone's OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Special agent Chloe Gibbs<span>**

(Chloe's Pov.)

_I needed to get out. Everything that was going on- I just needed to get some fresh air. Derek thought it might be good for me. Of course he said this in a hoarse voice, but I shrugged it off. I walked the trails behind the safe house, knowing I was safe as long as I stayed near the others._

_We were staying with Andrew at his safe house, and he was a nice man, but my life had taken such a turn in the last couple of weeks that everyone I met seemed like a threat._

_I had had enough fresh air, so I headed back to the safe house to go have lunch with the others. When I got there, nothing felt right. The house was the same as how I left it. Just without anyone in it._

_I searched everywhere, but there was no Simon, no Tori, no Andrew; there wasn't even Derek. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I fell to the ground, crying. Where had they gone? Were they okay? Did they need help? What could I do? Then I found the note._

_Dear Chloe,_

_If you're reading this, then we're gone. I'm sorry, but it's for the best. For everyone. You should go back home, and we'll take care of the Edison group. We really are sorry for doing this to you. But Right now, we can't have anything slowing us down. I'm not saying you're not helpful; I'm just saying that you don't know what you're doing, and we can't have any mistakes being made. I'm sorry._

_Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid._

_-Derek._

_By now the tears were coming fast, staining my face. I couldn't breathe. I didn't go after them. It was useless. They didn't need me. They didn't want me. I was just a wait to drag around. A burden; a waist. I couldn't help them win this battle, and I knew it. I just wish he had the guts to say it to my face, instead of being a cowered and running away._

_I couldn't stay in this house. It reeked of them. I packed my things, leaving the sweatshirt Derek bought me before we got to the safe house, when we were still running. I wasn't going to listen to him though. I wasn't going back home. I would stay on the run as long as I could._

_And if I got hurt- or worse. Killed- then I hoped that they would find out and know it was all their fault. I could already hear the priest at my funeral saying, "She died a terrible death. And it's all Simon, Tori, and Derek's fault. We shun you."_

_I smiled at bit at that last part, but it soon faded. They really had left me. They really thought I was weak. They owed me, and this was how they repaid me? By leaving me too die? Derek by far owed me more than anyone. I stayed with him threw his changes, and helped him realize he's not a monster. Well, looks like he is. Just not in the way he thought._

_I got to the bus station, and asked for one ticket to Washington. I don't know what I was planning to do there, but it seemed like the safest place to be. I kept on thinking about how weak I was. How I needed them. But I didn't. I didn't need them. I could take care of myself. I didn't need Simon to talk to, or Tori to take my side when something horrible (something to do with hair)happened to me. And I didn't need Derek to protect me. He may have the strength, but I had the brains._

_I got off the bus, and found a place to sleep. An old loading dock with boxes, and blankets. I got into the biggest box, wrapping myself with a blanket. I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. I did- eventually- and woke up to a shadow looming over me._

_I opened my eyes and saw a man in front of me. I started to back away in fright, when his blank expression turned into a look of sympathy. From anyone else, I wouldn't want it. But from him- it just felt right. He had old icy blue eyes, and a gray navy haircut._

_"Hay, boss. I found—"another man, younger looking, came over. He noticed that it wasn't just him and his boss, and stopped talking. "Um, boss? There's a kid right there."_

_"Well yah, Dinosso. I see that," the man said harshly to Dinosso. He looked back at me and called over his shoulder, "Get this one a blanket." Dinosso ran away, and the man knelt down in front of me._

_"I'm special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. What's your name?"_

_"Chloe. Chloe Saunders."_

_"And how old are you?"_

_"15. Almost 16. Sir." He smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Chloe. Can I ask you why you're on the streets?"_

_Should I tell him, I thought. I don't know if I can trust him. What if I can't? _

_"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," He said. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"there was a murder last night."_

_A murder? I slept through that? And what about the ghost? Would I be seeing him anytime soon?_

_"W-what happened to him?" I asked._

_He looked unsure, but said, "He was shot. The gun most likely had a silencer on it, so you couldn't hear."_

_"Now what?"_

_"I don't know. But how about I take you back to my office, and get you cleaned up, and find you something to eat?"_

_"I would like that, sir."_

_He smiled again. "Just call me Gibbs."_

* * *

><p>*Beep- Beep- Beep*<p>

I shot up in bed. I looked at my alarm clock. 7:30. I pressed the off button. That darn alarm clock always goes off when it gets to the good part. I crawled out of bed and went to the window. I looked out. I was on the second floor, and had a nice view.

I heard a knock at my door, and I yelled, "Come in."

Gibbs peaked around the corner. I could tell he was already dressed and ready, just needed his coffee. "Leaving in ten."

I nodded. "I'll be ready." I took a quick shower, and got on clean cloths. That's right, clean. I ran down stairs, and met Gibbs at the door. We slipped in his car, and drove to work. We stopped at a Starbucks. He got his coffee, and I got my breakfast.

We walked into the squad room, Gibbs in front of me.

"Hay boss," Tony, or Dinosso, said. "S'up Chloe."

"Hay Dinosso," I replied. I turned to the others. "Hi Ziva, Tim."

"Shalom, Chloe. Have a goodnights rest," Ziva smiled.

"Yep, sure did. What about you Mcgee? Sleep well?"

"No," He mumbled. "I was up all night. The people below me kept me up all night with his rock music."

Gibbs answered his ringing phone.

"I don't get you Americans, with your rock music," Ziva said.

"That's why you shouldn't be an American Ziva," Tony said. "You can't be what you don't understand."

"Oh, be quite Tony," I said. "Ziva will make a wonderful American."

Gibbs slammed the phone down, and said, "Dead Marian. Let's go." Everyone started grabbing their gear. Including me.

I grabbed my badge, hat, and gun. That's right. Gun. My only form of protection.

I thought about my dream and how it had been a year since I saw them last. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into Gibbs blue eyes.

"Chloe," He whispered. "You okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine," I said nonchalantly. "Just thinking of them." He nodded, understanding. Yes, he knows about them. The whole team does; including Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy Palmer. They also know about me being a necromancer.

* * *

><p>We got to the murder sight, and I went straight for the body, Gibbs in tow. I had gotten a lot less queasy around dead people, and found myself being in more control of my powers. Ducky was examining the body, and Jimmy was helping him.<p>

"Ah, Chloe my dear. How have you been?" Ducky asked, his British ascent thick.

"I've been fine. And you?" I said.

"Oh, splendid. Never better." I looked down at the body, and found it covered in tarp.

"Shale I get started," I motioned to the body.

"Well of course. Don't let me get in the way." Ducky backed up, but didn't leave. Neither did Gibbs. They knew I didn't like summoning without someone there.

I found that a dead body is just as good as having something of the desisted. Better actually. I knelt down, pulled the tarp away, and gasped.

"no, no. it couldn't be," I muttered.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked. the rest of the team came over, wondering what was going on.

"I know her," I whispered.

"How," Tony asked.

"From Lyle house. She was one of the nurses."

"Who is she Chloe?" Gibbs asked.

"Miss. Talbot."

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

It had been a year since I saw Chloe. Heard her laugh, saw her smile. It killed me inside, but it was for the best. She was safe were she was. AT HOME.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I turned to look at Simon. "I miss her too, bro," He said.

"At least she's safe," I said.

"Yah. Well. Time to go. Where to next?"

"The files said that they have a building in Washington. That's where we'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone who even bothers to read this, I'd like to say to lilmissninadanvers that I do plan to give Derek a hard time at some point, and I like your evil laugh. It's very evil sounding. I wish more people would evil laugh because I have a very creepy evil laugh and I wish that whenever I do it, people wouldn't look at me like I'm crazy.**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

I couldn't believe it. Miss. Talbot was dead. She was dressed in a murine uniform, but I knew better.

"Chloe, are you sure," Gibbs asked, but he knew I was.

"Yes. I know for a fact that it's her. I just don't know why she's dressed in a murine uniform." I felt tears run down my face. I didn't like Miss. Talbot; she was most likely working with the Edison group. But seeing her dead—it was just sickening.

"Mcgee, take Chloe back," Gibbs ordered.

"I'm fine Gibbs," I protested weakly. "Just a bit overwhelmed."

"I agree with the boss," Tony said. "You don't look to good."

"And I don't think he's just saying," Ziva said.

"Go, Chloe," Gibbs looked into my eyes. "We'll take care of it."

"What about the summoning?"

Ducky spoke for the first time. "You can do that in Autopsy later. I wouldn't mind at all."

I nodded, giving into their requests. "I'll have to tell Vance about this, won't I?" I asked.

Gibbs nodded. I sighed but followed Mcgee anyway. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

><p>When we got back to NCIS, I went straight to the Directors office. I waved at the receptionist as I walked right on in. I know what you're thinking—aren't you not supposed to just <em>walk<em> into the head of NCIS's office? Well, no you're not supposed to. But he gave me special permission.

I knocked twice, and opened the door, gently closing it behind me. I looked to the desk and saw Vance looking up at me.

"Chloe," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" I had to admit, while some times he was mean and cold, he could be a very nice man. He's just doing his job the best he can.

"The surprise isn't for a good reason, Sir," I said, and he sat up.

"What's happened?"

"You know the nurses at Lyle house?" He nodded. "One of them has been killed."

"Which one?"

"Miss. Talbot."

He nodded, fazed by the news.

"Do you think the Edison group has anything to do with it," I asked.

He sighed, and nodded his head. "I do." His ears twitched, and he said, "One of the other agents is coming. We'll talk about this later. And I want you protected. Even if that means wereing a bullet proof vest."

I nodded, just as a different agent walked in. there was no use arguing. Vance reminded me of Derek a little. Both strongly built, and scary looking. Protective, and a natural sense of leadership. Both werewolves.

* * *

><p>I think it's time for me to explain some things. When Gibbs found me, he took me back, and as promised, let me clean up, and get some food. Then Vance came, and we had a talk.<p>

It turned out he was a werewolf, and he knew what I was. He used to work with the Edison group, but quickly removed himself when he met his wife. He was going to anyway, but this sped up things up.

He had heard of me, and the others. Apparently, we were a big threat to the Edison group, and they needed us back. He also knew the guy's dad, Kit. He and Kit were good friends, and they knew almost everything about each other. Vance even knew were Kit was, but he wouldn't tell me.

He informed Gibbs about me, and who, and what, I was. I was surprised when he let me into his home with open arms. Even the team, who had been told too, was kind to me, despite me being able to raise the dead, and talk to them.

Vance asked if I wanted to be an NCIS agent. With my talent it would make things much easier. I had agreed, thinking that I'd at least be doing some good with me being a necromancer.

Vance had said that the Edison group (and my dad) was looking for me, and that I'd need a new identity. Gibbs had right away offered to let me be his pretended daughter. I was touched by his kindness. So I agreed to become Special Agent Chloe Gibbs of NCIS.

I had a new family, and this time I wasn't losing them.

* * *

><p>When I got back down to the squad room, everyone was back and Gibbs was calling out orders.<p>

"Mcgee, I want her phone records. Dinosso, find out where she lives, or where she _lived_. Ziva—."

"Found it!" Tony yelled. "She lives in a small apartment across from a café."

"Good. You and Ziva go there. Check out everything you can."

"I'll be down in autopsy," I said.

"Can you take this down to Abby and help her?" Gibbs handed me a bin of evidence.

I looked down at it, then at him. "You're stalling. You don't want me down in autopsy yet, do you?"

"I saw your face when you saw her. It can wait a bit longer, don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to go down there just quite yet. It was terrible seeing her body, reminding me of the Edison group, and _them_.

I carried the evidence to the elevator, and when the doors opened on Abby's floor, I was greeted by her music. I smiled, and walked out and into her lab.

"Hey, Abby," I yelled over the music.

She turned, saw me, smiled, and turned down the music. She looked like what a necromancer should look like. A lot of black. But despite her looks, she was one of the nicest, most lovable people in the building. "What up Chloe? What do you got for me today?"

"Evidence. And Gibbs wants me to help you."

She looked at me, processing my secret message. She grabbed the bin anyways. She took out the DNA, and got it running.

When it was processing, she turned to me and we started sorting. Then, after a minute of uncomfortable silence, she said, "Why is Gibbs stalling?"

She and I may know Gibbs the best. It didn't surprise me when she figured out he was stalling me by making me help her. "He doesn't want me to summon yet," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I know the person who died."

Abby's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chloe. Who was it?"

"Miss. Talbot. She worked at Lyle house. She was one of the nurses. She wasn't mean, but I didn't really like her."

"but you must be shaken up."

I nodded, giving a shaky laugh. "I am. I never thought I'd see her again, and now I do, but she's dead."

"You told Vance right?"

"Yah, he was mildly freaked out."

She nodded, and continued sorting. She changed the subject to more less scary things, like TV, and music.

We were laughed, and singing one of the stupidest songs we could think of. It was so much fun. Then the phone rang, and Gibbs asked me to go get some paperwork, and lunch. The usual.

"Stop stalling Gibbs," Abby said into the phone. "It's not making anything better."

I smiled sadly at her, and she gave me a hug. She smiled at me, and I took the elevator up, grabbed the paperwork, and took it with me to go get lunch, thinking I'd have some time while waiting to look some of it over.

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

When we got to Washington, I looked at the Washington Monument. It was very big, I must say. I didn't like being in crowded areas. They were so confusing. I almost had to hold on to Simon and Tori so I didn't loss them.

I pulled out the file from my backpack, and opened it up. We were heading to Miss. Talbot's house to see if we could get any information out of her. I growled at the thought of her. She hadn't been mean, but I still didn't like her.

My thoughts landed on Chloe for the second time that day. I hoped she was okay, in the safety of her home. I was planning, once all of this was done, to go and see her. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I missed her. A lot. I knew I had feelings for her, and that only made it worse.

Simon and Tori didn't know I left a letter, and if Simon would have read it, he would have killed me. We both cared a lot for Chloe, and I know that the letter broke her heart. If she even bothered to read it.

I stopped those thoughts when we got the Miss. Talbot's house. It was across from café, and I was sure we would be hitting that on our way out.

We walked into the apartment complex, and looked for apartment M. when we found it, we walked right in. I didn't bother smelling; it was clear no one was home. And I wasn't focused on listening, my mind going back to Chloe.

I went first, and then I heard, "NCIS, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" we did, and I looked at the man and woman who were most likely "NCIS". The scariest part was that they had guns pointed at us.

"Who are you," the woman, who spoke in an Israeli accent, asked.

"Who are you?" Simon shot back. _Shut up Simon,_ I thought._ They have guns._

"I'm Special Agent Ziva David. This is Special Agent Tony Dinosso. You didn't answer my question: who are you?"

"Like we'd tell you that," Tori sneered.

"Then you'll just have to come back to NCIS with us."

I was about to snort, and say something stupid, but for some reason, I didn't.

"Okay," I said. "We'll go with you."

Simon and Tori started yelling at me, but I motioned them to be quite. The next thing I know, Tony's droving us to NCIS.

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

I was looking through one of the files in line to grab lunch, when I was called next. I looked up, closing the file, and moved to the counter.

"The usual," I said to man. He nodded.

"Who's paying this time."

"You mean 'who's _supposed_ to be paining this time'."

"So, Tony?"

"Yep."

"I see." I stepped back, and waited for the food. I read more into the file. _Why move here? Why go from Lyle house, to an apartment? It makes no sense._

The man called me, my food in a to-go bag. I paid him, and left. Now that I was 16, I could drive. Gibbs taught me, and now I drove his car everywhere. I didn't need my own yet.

When I got back, I saw what I never thought I'd see again.

* * *

><p>(3rd person's Pov.)<p>

Me, Simon, and Tori sat in the squad room, listening to Tony and Tim bicker. It was very annoying, and Ziva said so herself. I wondered when Tony put a vires on Tim's computer, and why. What's the point in it?

Then Tony started making movie references, and it was almost unbearable. I didn't want to hear about movies; I wanted food. I looked at the empty desks. One was the boss's. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The others was his daughter's, Chloe Gibbs.

_Great,_ I thought. _Just when I try getting Chloe out of my head, I have to spend time around a Chloe. Why do you hate me god?_

Leroy, or Gibbs as the team of special agents called him, came back, and I must say, he looked intimidating.

"Chloe back yet," he asked his team, not even looking at us.

"No," Ziva said. "but she did call and said she'd be back soon."

"Good," Tony mumbled. "I'm hungry. I NEED FOOD!" _I know what you mean man._

Just then a bag of food hit Tony's head, it being dropped from over the wall by a little hand.

"You're very impatient, you know that Dinosso," a familiar voice said. "And it's you turn to pay. You can't my Mcgee pay this time." The person moved around, and entered the squad room.

I nearly choked on air. It was _her_.

"You're late," Tony said. "Is this the usual?"

"Yes," Chloe said, not looking up from the open file in her hands. She set down the rest of the files, and gave Gibbs a coffee. "Thought you might need a refill."

"Thanks," Gibbs muttered. "Now, Tim. Are you ever going to tell us who they are." He motioned to us.

"We don't know. They won't tell us."

Chloe followed the gesture, and I'm sure she nearly fainted.

"What are you doing her," she asked faintly. The rest of the team looked at her, and then at us.

"Who are they Chloe," Gibbs asked.

"It's _them._"

* * *

><p><strong>i've been writing this in my head, and i'm going to finish this<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry. I should have warned you. I went to my cousins house, and I thought I'd get internet on my laptop, but I don't because they live out in the country, and I was staying there a week. I know I should have said something. Oh well, enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously: Chloe followed the gesture, and I'm sure she nearly fainted.<em>**

**_"What are you doing her," she asked faintly. The rest of the team looked at her, and then at us._**

**_"Who are they Chloe," Gibbs asked._**

**_"It's them."_**

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

NO NO NO NO! they couldn't be here! I was just getting used to my life here, and now they were back, and it was going to mess up everything I've been working so hard to get. Vance, I needed to tell Vance.

"Vance," I croaked. When they gave me confused looks, I finished, "Director Vance needs to know."

Gibbs nodded, and gave _them_ the look (a cold hearted glare that would make anyone flinch), and motioned them to follow. They were still looking at me, but I couldn't look at them. It was physically painful, like there was a weight on my chest, just waiting to crush me. Even moving was hard, like they had broken every bone in my body and left me there to heal out of place.

I was the first one out of the squad room. I heard Tony say that he'd tell Ducky, and Tim say he'd tell Abby, but I could care less. They would find out some time. I practically ran up the stairs. Gibbs wasn't having a hard time keeping us, but the others were.

I was quick to ask to see Director Vance, and was granted access before they even came in through the door. I swung the door open, but then stopped, not knowing what to say. Should I just tell him, or should I wait until after he asked me what's wrong? I wasn't sure.

"Chloe," he said, a bit confused. "What's the matter?"

I was about to tell him when Gibbs and the others came in. Vance sniffed the air a bit, bringing in Derek's sent, knowing at once what the matter was.

"I see," he mused. "Gibb's would you give us a moment?"

"I think it would be best if I stayed here Director," Gibbs said coldly. "I'm betting Chloe's feeling a bit overwhelmed, and I could help explain, if that's okay with you."

Vance thought about it, and nodded. "Sounds okay to me. We'll," he clapped his hands together. "Shall we get started?"

We sat at the round oval table in the middle of the room, me and Gibbs on one side, Derek, Simon, and Tori on the other, and Vance at the head. I still wouldn't look at them, and I could feel Simon's and Tori's eyes on me. I was betting Derek's were on Vance, knowing there was something different with this guy.

"So," Vance said first. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Leon Vance, Director of NCIS. This is Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and you all know Chloe already."

Simon raised his hand. "I have a question. Before the other agents, Tony, Ziva, and Tim said that Chloe is a special agent, and that she's Leroy's daughter. But that's not possible. We know who her father is, and that's not him."

"First off," Vance said. "Call Leroy Gibbs. Everyone knows him as Gibbs around here. Second off, you're right. Gibbs is not Chloe's dad. That's just a cover. For protection reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" Derek growled. I really hated it when he does that.

"Reason's like her real father is still looking for her, and that the Edison group would find her much easier if we called her Chloe Sanders."

Tori gasped. "You know about the Edison group?" she asked, than turned to me. "You told them?"

"Yes," I spoke for the first time. But that was all they were going to get from me.

Derek started to get angry, standing up, probably to yell at me, but Vance started to talk. "And we already knew. Or at least I did."

"What's that supposed to mean," Derek sneered.

"It means that I was once part of the Edison group, and that I knew about _all_ of you even before you did."

"You were part of the Edison group?" Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon, I was. And I also knew your father. We were good friends."

"Soooo," Tori drawled. "What are you? Vampire, sorcerer…"

"Werewolf," he answered. Derek just started at him, probably thinking about how he missed that.

"But how is that possible," he asked. "I can't sm-."

"Smell me? That's because I had a witch put a spell on me, making it imposable for other werewolves to smell me."

"Cool," Simon said.

"So what all happened," Tori asked. "How did Chloe become a special agent?"

Vance and Gibbs explained my comings, and how I became Chloe gibbs. I didn't say anything, still a bit light headed by them being here.

"Okay," Derek said after they were done. "Now I want to hear Chloe explain. She hasn't said anything. I want to hear her tell the story. She seems to have all the answers, but isn't to keen on sharing them." He was somewhat glaring at me.

Simon hit his arm. "Calm down Bro," he said. "She's probably shocked."

I somewhat snapped, seeing how they just left, and now they were back, and trying to play nice.

"You don't have to protect me from him, Simon," I snapped. "If I could take his crap before, I can take it now. And I don't have all the answers." I looked at Gibbs. "Can I go down now? I just can't stay here."

He knew what I meant, looking at Vance who nodded. He waved me out with his head, and I quickly got up, and left. The looks one Simon, Tori, and Derek's faces were priceless. They were shocked, and hurt all at the same time.

Just like I was when  
>they left me.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down to autopsy, starting to slow down. Miss. Talbot was down there, and I was about to find out how she was killed.<p>

I entered, and saw Ducky examining the outside of the body. My stomach flipped, but I went in anyway.

Ducky heard me come in, looking up from the body.

"Chloe," he said. "I thought Gibbs would stall longer than that."

I shook my head. "He probably would have, but there was a bit of a— problem."

"Is it _them?_"

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. "Yeah."

"It must be hard on you. I once had a friend…" he stopped. "I'm guessing you just want to get to work."

"You'd be right." I sighed again. "Well. Lets find out what she knows."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, if I don't have the time, I'll be updating every other day, but I'll try every day. Schools coming up and I'll be going into a new, more difficult, grade, and I'm not always the best when it comes to school, and I want to do a good job, so I might not be updating as much.**

* * *

><p>I started the summoning, but not before asking Ducky to leave. For some reason I didn't want him there. I wanted to do this myself.<p>

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the summoning. While looking for Miss. Talbot's soul, I felt like I passed something that felt dark, sinister, and unlike other souls I've summoned or passed. It sent shivers down my spine, freezing me in the moment.

Then, as quick as it came it was gone. Shacking myself out of the mini trance I was in, I continued. I looked for Miss. Talbot, wanting this to be over.

I opened my eyes, and there she was. She stood over her body, staring down at it, with shock and sorrow.

"Hello Miss. Talbot," I said.

She quickly looked up, started by my voice. "Chloe?" It was more of a question than a statement.

I nodded. "It's me. I want to know who killed you."

Her eyes widened. "You sure are strait forward."

"I'm just in a hurry."

She looked around, seeing all the dead bodies. "I see. I would be too. Where are we?"

"Autopsy at NCIS. Now, did you see who killed you?"

She looked confused, thinking hard. "No. Strange really."

"They must have shot you from behind."

"No. They didn't."

"How can you know?"

"Because I saw the gun that killed me, but I saw no person."

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

"Now," Vance said. Gibbs had left, leaving us with just the Director. "I'll need to talk to Simon and Tori now." He looked at me. "Alone."

"I'm staying," I growled. I may not be like other werewolves, but I'm still protective of my brother, and I didn't fully trust this guy.

"Chloe's down in Autopsy. You can go there and wait with her." Damn it. Got me.

"Wait." Simon waved his hands in front of his face, as though wiping a windshield, clearing his thoughts. "Chloe's in autopsy? Around dead bodies and a bunch of souls from people who were murdered? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, it's something she's agreed to do, and has now become part of her job. She does this willingly. She's much more in control of her powers now that she's had the practice."

"Her job?" Tori asked. "That's her job? Summoning dead people? But she hates doing that."

"Things change." _No kidding._ "Now, I'll need to talk to Simon and Tori, so if you'd like to go to Chloe, instead of any other agent of mine."

I nodded. I really needed to talk to Chloe alone. Explain. I wouldn't give her any crap, and I would be patient.

I walked down the hall to the elevators, and went down to the last level. I had to admit, I myself was surprised that Chloe would have anything to do with dead bodies. She usually avoided them.

When I got to the door of Autopsy I smelt something. I don't know how to describe it, but it was bad. I rushed in saw Chloe, staring at something I couldn't see, in the middle of the room, things flying around, some being knifes, almost hitting her, but not quite.

"Chloe," I screamed, but she didn't look at me.

But that wasn't the worst part. There was a black mist-like thing wrapping around Chloe, squeezing her. She looked like she was chocking. The mist kept wrapping, and the head of it actually had a face. It almost looked like one of those dark spirits that dad showed us pictures of.

Only problem: I'm not a Necromancer.

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw the gun. It was midair, and I saw it fire, but I didn't see someone shoot it," Miss. Talbot said.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at me with kind eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. I know I wasn't before."

This shocked me. "It's okay; it's not your fault. I just want to know if you've made anyone angry lately."

"The Edison group."

"What did you do?" And when I asked that Miss. Talbot disappeared, and the room started to shack. I looked around, jumping up from my seat.

_Earthquake,_ I thought. Then I heard whispering around me. I looked around, and saw this black mist come out from between the tiles of the floor and ceiling, and though the bricks of the walls.

_Scream, someone will hear you._

_But will anyone see what you're seeing?_

I didn't have time to choose because the black mist was wrapping itself around me. I couldn't breathe. It was cutting off my windpipes on my neck. What was it?

I thought I saw someone enter, but wasn't sure. If they said anything, I didn't here.

A face came right in front of mine, and it was terrible.

_"Stop your search,"_ it hissed. _"Stop the search, and I might just let you live. This has nothing to do with you. We're just taking care of some unfinished business, and starting new aria."_

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

My werewolf instances kicked in, and I charged, pulling Chloe away from it, pushing her to the ground.

I looked up, but the black mist was gone. It just disappeared. The things in the room stopped flying, and just dropped. I looked back at Chloe, who was pale and crying in fright.

"What happened," I asked.

"I don't know," she shook. "I was talking to Mis- a lady, and then she diapered, and that happened."

"It had a face. Did it talk?"

"Yeah, it did. It said that we needed to stop the investigation because they were just finishing up some unfinished business and that they're starting a new aria."

"What?"

"I don't know. It didn't say much and I was so scared that It didn't make sense."

I sighed. "It's okay, it's okay. Let's get you out of here. It might come back."

"What was it?"

"I think it was a dark spirit."

"But you're not necromancer. How could you see it?"

"I don't know Chloe. I honestly don't."

* * *

><p><strong>So, miner peace between them, but it's still the beginning, and I just love a good fight.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't like writing if I don't get reviews. Just a little tidbit.**

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

I still didn't know what that thing was. If it was a dark spirit like Derek said, than why could he see it? It made no sense to me.

I half walked, half ran to Vance's office, Derek right behind me. I jumped the steps two at a time, and when I got to the door, Simon and Tori were just leaving.

"I don't believe it," Simon screeched.

"We are in no way related," Tori yelled. "Vance just needs to get his head out of his…"

"What happened to you guys?" Simon questioned us.

I ignored him, and pushed past into the office. Gibbs and Vance were still inside talking. When they saw us, they froze.

"What happened," Gibbs growled, glaring at Derek, as if he did something.

"I was summoning and while talking with- her- she all of a sudden disappeared, and things started flying around, and this thing appeared and tried to choke me. I don't know what all happened, but it wants us to stop investigating. Derek thinks it's a dark spirit."

"And you don't think so?" Vance asked, and I shook my head.

"How could it be? Derek could see it."

Vance paled and it was clear to say that I shocked him. "Oh god."

"You know something about this," Gibbs asked coldly.

"I shouldn't say…"

"For god's sake- one of my agents was almost killed today, and you don't want to tell me?"

"I was going to say I shouldn't say for surety, but I might know what's going on." He looked at all of us. "When I left the Edison group they were talking about a new kind of seeing. They were trying to make it possible for normal people to see ghosts. I guess it worked."

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

I had to say, I didn't like this. I'm not even sure if that was a dark spirit. I could have mixed it up with a demon.

We walked back down to the bullpen were the three agents were typing on their computers and asking Simon and Tori questions. When Simon saw us, he jumped up and said, "What happened? Chloe looks like she was just in a fight in a shredder."

"That's a bit dramatic, Simon," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

I looked at him and mouthed _tell you later_. He looked angry about it, but nodded.

Chloe went and sat down at her desk. She picked up a file and started to read it.

"So," Tori said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't know," Chloe muttered. "Ask Gibbs when he gets here."

Tori threw her hands up in frustration. "Really? That's all? You're not even going to talk to us?"

Chloe glared at her over the file. "I have a job to do, and I intend on doing it."

Soon it became dark, and people started leaving. Gibbs came back, sipping coffee.

"So," I said. "What are we supposed to do? Where are we staying?"

"You'll be going to your safe house now," he answered, taking a sip.

"Now?" he nodded. "Okay. Is Chloe staying with us?" she looked up.

"I live with Gibbs," she said. "I'll be staying here for most of the night anyway finishing up files."

"You can't stay up all night with those files."

"I've done it before."

"I don't get it. What's so special about this case? Why's it important to you?"

"Because of the person."

"Who."

For the first time she didn't answer.

"I'm going to find out one way or another," I said.

She sighed, putting the file down, and looked at me. "Miss. Talbot. She was killed."

"What? I was just at her apartment today? How long has she been died?"

"Two days," an old man said, coming in to the area. "It's been two days. By the way, I'm Doctor Mallard. Medical examiner. But you can call me Ducky. Everyone dose."

"How was she killed Duck," Gibbs said.

"A gunshot to the head. But that's not all. She was also beaten."

"By what?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. It wasn't an object, but it isn't a fist. It makes no sense."

I looked at Chloe, and found her looking at me.

"I might know what Ducky," She said. "I had an encounter with it today."

"Does it have something to do with why you're all beat up," Ziva asked.

"Yes, it does."

"We should get you kids to the safe house," Gibbs said.

"If Chloe was attacked I think she should come with us," Simon said.

"It's not going to hurt me," Chloe said. "It doesn't want me."

"then what does it want," Agent Mcgee asked.

"For us to stop investigating."

"But we can't do that," Tony said. "We can't just drop it."

"Well it expects us to."

* * *

><p>(Gibb's Pov.)<p>

The kids had left to go to the safe house, and I had forced Abby and Mcgee to go home. I walked into the bullpen and found Ziva and Tony gone, probably at the vending machines, and Chloe at her desk, head resting on an open folder, asleep.

I smiled. She looked so peaceful. And after todays events, I'm surprised. She found out someone she knew was dead, she saw people she once cared about who had abandoned her again, she was attacked, and she had to go through the daily troubles of being an NCIS agent.

I walked over to her, sitting her up in the chair, and closing the file. She was still a small little thing, and I felt the need to be careful as I lifted her up into my arms, and carried her to the elevators.

I passed Tony and Ziva, and nodded to them as I left. People would glance at me, but that was all. To them, this was my daughter.

I drove home carefully, not wanting to wake Chloe up, and carried her to her room. I pulled down the covers, and set her down. I pulled them back up, tucking her in for the night. I missed my Wife and child every moment of every day, and Chloe will never replace Kelly, but she is like another daughter to me.

I smiled, brushing back some of her hair. I had always loved kids, but Chloe wasn't a kid anymore. But that didn't stop me from caring for her. The moment i saw her, back in that ally way, I knew I had to protect her.

And if I didn't… it would be like losing Kelly and Sharon again.

I promised myself that if Derek or Simon or Tori hurt her again, in any way, they would have h*** to pay.


	6. AN

**i just want to say that if i don't get reviews, i'm going to stop. **

**1- because i don't want to write something i don't think anyone's going to see.**

**2- it's getting harder to keep writing this when my heart's not in it.**

**3- i want to spend some time on some other things**

**the next chapter will be part of the story, and if i don't get any reviews, than i'm going to stop writing for a week. (i'm not going to completly give up)**

**please review. it would mean a lot.**

**i don't mean to be mean, but i really want reviews.**

**thankyou.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED. I JUST STARTED THIS CONTEST AND I'VE BEEN WORKING HARD ON IT, THUSE THE BIG PRINT BECAUSE I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK. All better now. Here's the next chapter. oh and sorry about my little tempertantrum. i was just in a bad mood.**

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

I woke up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. How'd I get in bed? Or home for that matter? I shrugged my shoulders. Must have been Gibbs. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it, and probably won't be the last.

I looked at my alarm clock, and saw that it was already 10:00 A.M. I sighed. Gibbs must have let me sleep in. I jumped out of bed and went to my drawers. I pulled on one, and grabbed a shirt, but I could feel a presence behind me.

I smiled to myself, and turned around quickly so I could win today's game of got you.

"Ha," I said. "I win."

I looked at the little girl who sat smiling on my bed, her hands laced together. She had brown hair, and beautiful eyes that sparkled.

"How do you do that," she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I went over to the bed and sat down next to her. "So are you ever going to tell me your name?"

She lifted her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Well tell me about yourself. Who's your mom and dad? Do you have any brothers or sisters? I know you told me you were shot. Where did you live?"

If you haven't already figured it out, she's a ghost. She had told me she was shot when she was young, but that's all she was willing to tell me.

"I have a mom and dad," she said. "No brothers or sisters. I had a friend named Maddie Tyler. My dad was part of the military. I used to live in this house. But that was a long time ago."

I nodded. "I know someone who was part of the military. He's helping hide me from some really bad people."

"what kind of people?"

"People who want to hurt me, and do bad things to me. Have you ever heard of witches and sorcerers, and werewolves, and vampires?"

She nodded. "My daddy would tell me stories about them."

"Well, guess what? They're real, and I'm what they call a necromancer. That's why I can see you."

Her eyes widened. "You can see dead people," she asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Some are really nice, but others aren't. they teases me because I'm so small."

I heard the door open downstairs, and when I looked back at the little girl, she was gone. Sighing, I got up and looked to see who it was.

I went down a few stairs and peered down to see Gibbs.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I was getting ready but than that little girl showed up again and we started talking. She's really cute you know."

He smiled. "Well hurry up. We need to get to work."

"okay."

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

I sat in the bullpen, waiting for Gibbs and Chloe to get here. I was getting a bit restless, tapping my foot, and biting my lip. When Gibbs came to work without Chloe, I admit it, I freaked. I started going crazy asking where she was, if she was hurt, or taken.

Simon hit my arm, whispering, "Calm down, bro. She's fine."

I shook my head. I heard the elevator open, and i sniffed the air. I stood up, and looked for her.

"She won't tell me much about herself," Chloe said to Gibbs.

"Maybe she's hiding something," he said.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I just think she's scared. Of what, I don't know. But she seems to disappear whenever you get home. Maybe she's scared of you, or something."

"Who isn't scared of Gibbs," Tony muttered. Gibbs slapped him in the back of his head.

"Who are you talking about," I asked.

"A little girl who kind of the "stays" at the house," Chloe said sitting down at her desk.

Simon looked at Gibbs. "How many kids live at your house, Man?"

"Just Chloe," he said.

"Then who's…" I stared.

"A ghost," Chloe whispered, knowing I'd hear. I looked at her, and she was looking at me with those eyes of hers.

"A what," Tori asked.

"Tell you later," I muttered.

"So, what's this girl's name," Ziva asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Don't know. She's kind of secretive. I don't know if it's because something happened to her that makes her untrustworthy or if she's scared of telling me for some reason. I know she was a lone child, her father was in the military, she had one best friend, and she used to live in the house a long time ago."

"that's all," Tim asked."

"Like I said, she's secretive."

"Enough talk," Gibbs said. "Let's get to work. Mcgee go to the lab and help Abby. Ziva, Tony go back to the crime scene. Chloe go through the files and see if you can find anything helpful."

Tim, Ziva, and Tony left for the elevators, and Chloe looked up at Gibbs and said, "going to Autopsy?"

"Yep," he said. "And I got an email from Vance. Simon, tori he wants to see you."

"what about me," I asked.

"He said that stay with Chloe, that you probably would trust her more than any other Agent. You are not to go anywhere without her, and were she goes, you go. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

He nodded, looking at Chloe before he left. She nodded at him, and glued her eyes to the files in front of her.

"So," I drawled walking over to her desk and leaning up against it. "You never did tell me what this was about."

She looked at me. "About what?"

"You know. What you're working on. Why NCIS had us brought back to headquarters and stuff."

"Oh, that stuff. Well lets see- I'm working on a murder case. You were in an area that was under investigation, that's why you were brought back to NCIS."

"So, what else?"

"Don't know yet. It's only been a day since we found Miss. Talbot. We don't have much evidence yet. But…"

"But what?"

She leaned forward, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "When I did the summoning with Miss. Talbot I learned that she was shot, but there was no person holding the gun, meaning…"

"It was ether a poltergeist who killed her, or a poltergeist ghost."

"Exactly. I didn't have any time to go and tell Vance about this because he was at a meeting with the Director of the FBI talking about the Edison group."

"Is the FBI Director a supernatural too?"

"Yep. All investigative government corporations like this have a supernatural Director. That way when stuff like this happens there is an understanding."

I looked at her, not knowing what to say next. It used to be easier to talk and yell at her. I could get angry at her and not feel any guilt. Now I would feel guilty just for glaring at her.

"So," I tried to start a different conversation. "Have you seen Liz lately?"

"Sometimes she'll pop in to say hello or if I summon her she'll help out on some stuff."

"Like what?"

She smiled inwardly. "Oh you know. Stuff."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." I sighed. "But you might anyway if you stick around here."

I looked at her, not knowing what to say. The elevator opened and Tim came running in.

"Where's Gibbs," he asked.

"With Ducky," Chloe said. "Why? What did you find?"

"Prints on the gun. We traced them and they belong to a Carol Bartin. Were already getting a warrant to bring him in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated. I went on a mini vacation, and I started school, and everything is stressful. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

Ziva and Tim went to go get this Carle guy, and Vance asked Chloe to come up and give him a report. Tony went to go get some food, and Simon and Tori were still gone.

That left me and Gibbs. Alone.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. He was looking at some files, but I could feel his eyes on me sometimes. I scratched my head, feeling the sweat on my scalp transfer to my fingers.

"You nerves," Gibbs asked, not looking at me.

"No Sir," I replied as evenly as I could.

"You say no, but your actions say otherwise," he mumbled.

"And what do my actions tell you oh mighty one," I growled, but he wasn't scared.

"boy if I'm not scared of the Director, then I'm defiantly not scared of you."

I cursed under my breath, but kept my mouth shut.

Chloe bounced in the room.

"What up," she said. "Find anything?"

"No," Gibbs mumbled. "Nothing. They're worthless." He threw the files on the ground.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it."

He studied her. "Shoot."

"We could get her more personal files. The ones the Edison group had."

"And what I'm I not going to like about that?"

I watched Chloe open mouthed as she suggested this. "No way in h***," I yelled. "You cannot go back there Chloe!"

"What's so wrong with the building," Gibbs asked.

"It's an explosion sight," Chloe explained.

"That's not all," I growled. "It's also filled with ghosts, and Demon spirits. Remember that one Demon? It was locked up and was still dangerous. And then it was let loose." I shook my head.

"I agree with Derek," Tony said, entering the bullpen, his hands full of food. "It sounds dangerous. You could get hurt."

But Chloe wasn't looking at Tony. She kept her eyes glued on Gibbs.

"Let me think about it," he said. "For now, go down and see what Abby has."

Chloe mumbled something, but nodded. She started moving out, but stopped. She turned around to look at me.

"Well," she said impatiently. "Aren't you coming?"

I looked around, and got up. I quickly caught up to her, and joined her in the elevator.

"So," I said. "Who's Abby?"

"Our forensics scientist."

I freaked at the word "scientist". I didn't like scientists, mainly because I grew up in a lab and they weren't very nice to me, or the others. I can understand why they would hate the other werewolf subjects, but I did nothing wrong.

Chloe seemed to noticed my freak-out section because she said, "She's super nice, so you don't have to freak."

Even before the elevator opened, I could hear heavy rock music. As I walked toward the room, my ears started to hurt. We walked in and in the middle of the room was a girl dressed in all black rocking out to the music. She looked like she could be a necromancer.

She saw us, and smiled at Chloe.

"Sup," she said. "Who'd you bring?"

"Abby this is Derek. Derek this is our forensics scientist, Abby."

Abby froze were she was, hearing my name, and glaring. "You," she pointed at me creepily. "Why did you bring him here, Chloe?"

"I had to."

"He is not welcome in Abby Land." _Abby land,_ I thought.

"Abbs," Chloe whispered. "He kind of saved my life from an evil spirit, so if you could be nice…"

Abby started at Chloe then at me. "You saved her from an evil spirit?"

I nodded my head, not wanting to speak.

The next thing I know she's hugging my waist. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she kept repeating. "I don't know what we would do without her."

She strained up, and said, "You are now welcomed into Abby Land. The land of Forensic machines and gismos."

"thank you?" I said.

She turned back around, and started typing on her computer. "I'm guessing you're not here for the entertainment?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope. What do you got Abbs?"

Abby smiled at her. "You sound just like Gibbs."

"I do live with him."

"I see. Well anyway. Do to the maggot infestation on her body, a great big number of 200 maggots, I'd say she's been died for three days." **(I don't know for real)**

I thought about this and said, "that's wrong. It'd be two days if you found her in a deserted area were they would produce more."

She looked at me, then went to her computer. She turned back around and said, "You're right. I can't believe I got that wrong. Thanks."

I was saved having to say you're welcome because Tim came running into the room. "We brought him in," he said to Chloe. "He's in interrogation right now."

"Okay," she drawled. "What are you telling me for?"

"Gibbs wants you to do the interrogating."

* * *

><p>Everyone except Chloe was behind the glass including Simon and Tori.<p>

"what the Director want," I asked Simon.

"Classified," he said jokingly.

"So," Chloe started pacing around Carol. "You know why you're here?"

"Nope," he said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ha," Tony said. "That's what they always say, and then BOOM, you find out they're the one who killed them.

"Are you sure," Chloe asked sitting down. "I mean, everyone makes mistakes. Even good, innocent people."

I noticed her spinning something in-between her fingers.

"Sorry, Kid, but as I said before, I didn't do anything wrong."

She seemed irritated by being called a kid, but went on. "Your prints were found on a murder weapon. You mind explaining that?"

He looked up at her blurry eyed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

He took a shaky breath. "I can't."

Chloe took out a piece of paper, and a marker out of her pocket. Gibbs motioned for the tape to stop running, and Chloe stuffed something in her pocket.

"what's that for," Carol asked.

"You'll see."

The marker lifted up, and uncapped itself. I gasped. Did she summon a ghost? Then I remembered how she said Liz "helped" her out sometimes.

The marker started writing and it said, "TELL THE TRUTH, CAROL OR PAY THE PRICE".

He let out a sob. He jumped and I could see the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder move down.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP! TELL THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed.

"who," Chloe asked.

"They whisper in my ear about how I will soon see them, and the new era. They were in my ear then in my head, and in my body. i know i picked up the gun, but that's all i remember. I couldn't stop it! I wasn't high if that's what you're thinking!"

Chloe froze and looked at the glass. She got up, and left, coming into the room we were in.

"I don't think it was him," she said. "He may have produced the gun, but he didn't kill her."

"Then who did," Ziva asked.

"The thing that attacked me earlier. It's trying to make it possible for the whole world to see ghosts. For people who aren't Necromancers to see them like I do."


	9. AN 2

**i'm so sorry i failed to update sooner, but school came up and i have volly ball, and i have work (not big work. minner stuff for my aunt) and things have been a bit hectic.**

**so, because i some what failed you, i want you, the veiwers, to tell me what you want to see in my story. do you want Chloe to have a guy friend (good or bad) and Derek gets super jeliouse, and starts throwing things around the room in anger and fear of lossing Chloe's heart to another man. what about when they reach the old Edison group building? what will happen there? tell me what you want to see, and i'll try and make it happen.**

**thanks to all those who haven't given up on me. i'm thankful to have you**

**-DJRocks**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I havn't updated, but it's been hard for me to think of what to do next. Sorry this is going to be short.**

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

I was in the bullpen, gathering stuff from my desk.

"What are you doing," Derek asked. the others had gone to do, who knows what, leaving me with Derek.

"Getting ready to go,' I answered.

"Were?"

"The old Edison group building."

He growled. "No, Chloe. You're not."

I looked at him, angrily. "I'm an NCIS agent. I can do what I want. And you can't tell me what to do." I looked down. "Not anymore."

He looked shocked, but didn't argue back.

* * *

><p>We left, me driving, and headed for the building. I know Gibbs hadn't decided whether or not I should go, but I needed answers. It was killing me. I didn't know what exactly I was feeling on the way there, but it was a mix of fright and a dead, blank feeling.<p>

We reached the building, and I got out first. Derek sniffed the air, and nodded, signaling it was okay. I walked closer and I could feel a sort of presents, but I didn't see anyone.

I moved some rubble, and found what used to be a door. I pulled it away, and hoped down into the area below. I grabbed my flashlight, and turned it on.

"Chloe," Derek said. "Don't. I can't fit down there."

"Then I'll go," I said. I was not going to turn back so he could protect me.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

I sighed. "I'm getting the files. End of story."

I walked on, the sounds of Derek's yelling getting softer. I went through the twists and turns, and finally found the offices. I pulled out every folder, and every paper, and found a large file with Miss. Talbot written on the top.

I gave a little peak, and saw photos of her out by her house and at the grocery store.

I heard a noise, and thought it was Derek. He must have gotten down the hole.

I started walking again, and I thought I saw something go up the hole, but it was quick, too quick to be Derek, and see though. I shrugged, thinking it was my imagination.

I started to pull myself up, when something grabbed my arm. I looked up into the face of Dr. Davidoff.

* * *

><p>(Derek's pov.)<p>

I stood by the car, grumbling about how stupid she was being. I heard a noise by the hole she went down, and i looked over there and saw her pull herself halfway up, before stopping.

A look of fear crossed her face and I was about to ask her what was wrong when the remands of the building came falling down.

Trapping Chloe inside.

* * *

><p><strong>good? bad? worth the wait? probably not.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry. I should have updated. Let's just say that I got inspired, and now I'm going to get this new chapter up even if it means I have to die. Then I can haunt my brother, and visit Chlo ****J**** as you all know, I'm too nice to let Chloe die. So here's the chapter…**

* * *

><p>(Derek's Pov.)<p>

Got to get her out, got to get her out, got to get her out! Chloe! She was trapped in the runes of the old Edison group building, and I had no way of getting her out. It had collapsed, and it wouldn't be safe for me of her to try and dig her out. I pulled out my phone.

"Gibbs," the man answered.

"Good," I said. "You picked up."

"Derek? Where are you and Chloe? I can't find you guys."

"The old Edison group building. Chloe wanted to check it out."

"What happened?"

"She was checking out the insides…"

"By herself?"

"She left before I could stop her. Anyway, then as she was coming out, the building collapsed."

"What!" there was anger, sadness, and worry in his voice. I never heard much emotion in his voice, but now it was filled with them.

"I think something made it happen. The building looked sturdy enough, and Chloe had a strange look on her face as she climbed out."

"I'll be there soon. Try and get Chloe out."

* * *

><p>(Chloe's Pov.)<p>

I was so bored. At first I was scared, but now I was super bored. There was nothing down here. Was I just imagining seeing Dr. Davidoff? I sighed. Some piping had brocken, spilling out the water that was left in them, and leaving me to sit in a foot of water, shivering. It was cold down here, and the water wasn't helping.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall," I sang. "Ninety nine bottles of beer."

"Take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of beer," a different voice sang.

I looked around, knowing that voice.

"Mr. Davidoff? I know that was you."

All of a sudden, the old man appeared.

"You called Miss Sanders," he said.

I glared at him. "Did you create that little avalanche that trapped me in here?"

"Why yes I did Chloe!" he said gleefully. "don't worry, I'm not going to kill you like you killed me. I'll leave that to _them._"

In my last year of detective work, I learned many ways to interrogate people. There is the Tony way- consisting of jokes and Dinosso-ness. There is the Ziva way- scary, Israeli spy strategies. And the Gibbs way- no words can describe this. My way- scaring my victims with Liz poking them or writing them messages- well… it didn't really work with other ghosts.

So I had to wing it.

"Who's them?" I asked.

"I think you know." His voice hadn't changed. He had always had this calm voice and it hadn't changed with his sudden death (caused by yours truly *insert evil smirk here*).

"Was it the thing that attacked me in autopsy?"

"don't know," he mumbled, sliding his hand across the wall, feeling it, but not really. "You see when you shot me- or had Victoria's mother shoot me, I was stuck in this place forever. I can't leave, and I can't do anything. I'm trapped."

"I see. But I know ghosts can talk with one another."

He gave me a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

"Liz once saved me from a poltergeist ghost. They could see each other. Now, I'm asking you… is _them_ the thing that attacked me in autopsy?"

"Yes," he answered. I was surprised how easy it was to get the answer out of him.

"what do they want?"

"I think you already know that answer to that question."

"Clarify it for me."

He smirked at me. It wasn't a good smirk. More like an I'm-going-to-kill-you-at-any-second kink of smirk. Which he was interlay capable of doing. Than why isn't he?

"It all started with a experiment."

"Shocker!" I exploded, and he glared, but continued.

"We took some of the blood of a necromancer, and transferred it into a normal human we had taken off the streets. We brought them to a cemetery where spirits were bound to be. And to our surprise, they could actually see ghosts. It was so easy. So uncomplicated that we had to test it again. Same results. We had tested it on ten subjects, and they all saw what you see. Of course we couldn't make them rise the dead and stuff, but we got our main goal accomplished, and that's all that really matters. They all we released, not knowing. We were about to do checkup tests on them, but then you destroyed the building, and well… killed me so."

"that thing… in autopsy… what was it?"

His smile became wistful, almost dreamy. "Another success," he whispered. "Another success."

I was about to ask him more about it, but the ceiling above me (or what's left of it) moved, and to giant arms came shooting down like the hands of god, and pulled me back up to the surface.

I was to shocked to do anything a first, but when I was met with Derek's green eyes, I relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I was talking to—"

"You're soaked," he interrupted me. How rude!

"One of the pipes down there brock… Derek—"

"Gibbs is on his way. We'll get to back, dry you up, and…"

"Derek!" he stopped talking. "Dr. Davidoff is down there."

He gave me a shocked look and said, "But he's dead," and I just gave him a look.

"I know Derek. I saw his ghost."

When his "oh" moment was over, I saw Gibb's car pull up, and him jumping out, and running to us.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine Gibbs."

"You shouldn't have come here. I didn't give you promotion."

"I was following my gut."

For a moment he just smiled, like a proud father, then he gathered me up in his arms, and carried me to the car. The whole way back I told the two guys about my encounter with the dead Doctor. When we got back on base, Abby ran over, and hugged me, followed by the team and Simon and Tori. Ducky insisted I have checkup, so that's how I ended up in autopsy again.

"Just a cold, and a bruise on your pinky," he said. "Nothing a day of hot coco, PJ's, and TV won't cure."

Sure enough, Gibbs ordered me to stay home with Derek, Simon, and Tori. I was under bedroom arrest, seeing how I was in trouble for not waiting for Gibb's Yes or no. I was in my fuzzy pj's, watching Ghost hunters with a cup of worm hot chocolate.

I giggled, and Derek came in. he closed to door behind him, and looked to the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Ghost hunters. Because I'm a necro, I can see the ghosts, and this one is sticking it's tongue out at the camera, and doing some weird dance."

Derek chuckled and sat on the bed with me. My screen writing note book was on my lap, and the werewolf snatched it, and started to read it.

"Hey!" I shouted. "That's mine!"

"What you writing?" he flipped through the pages, looking at each little box and writing under it.

"Stuff." I made one last attempt at grabbing it, but he was too quick. He laughed at me, and Simon and Tori came in.

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

"Derek's being a jerk," I said, folding my arms.

"when isn't he," Tori asked.

I laughed, and next thing you know we're all making jokes, and reminiscing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I get if you're mad at me for not having it longer, but I have a headache. Nuff said.<strong>


	12. AN READ

**This isn't a chapter. Sorry, but this seems important.**

**I'd like to tell you one of the saddest Christmas stories of all time.**

**It was Christmas Eve, and a family was gathering for celebration. All their cousins, and aunts and uncles were there. The doorbell rang, and a little girl went to answer it. The next thing you know, there's a gun shot, and a body hits the floor. There were more gun shots.**

**The little girl who answered the door- five years old. She died on Christmas Eve, 2009. Shot in the face. A couple of her other relatives died also.**

**You want to know the scary part? This really happened. And not too far away from my home town.**

** I just remember hearing it when my friend was being a bit selfish, asking her mother to buy her more stuff, and Christmas was only a couple days away. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about the poor little girl and her family that won't ever have a Christmas with her again.**

**May her and her family rest in peace**

**I hope you all get why I'm putting this up. Christmas is for spending time with family, and giving to others. I know you've heard this a thousand times, but sadly that little girl wont. Her family won't ever be able to tell her how much they love her, and tell her what Christmas is all about.**

**If you love your family, go give them a hug, right now, because you never know when you'll see them next.**

**Happy holidays everyone, and sorry to put up such a depressing Authors note**


	13. this will make you all hate me

**If promised myself i'd never do this. ever. no matter how hard it got, i wouldn't do what i'm doing now.**

**many of you are going to hate me. i know that you all hate it when this happens but there is no changing my mind.**

**i'm putting this story up for adoption.**

**i know, you're outraged. i'd be too. but the point is, i don't think that this story deserves a writer who won't work on it for two months, and when she says she's going to start writing hte next chapter, she totally doesn't. and i think you all deserve something better too. i feel terrible doing this to you. i don't want to abandon this story, but i don't know where i'm going with this. i really don't. i had started this story thinking that i could write this no problume, and that i'd never have to put it up for adoption. I've grown to love this story, but i haven't read the Darkest Powers for such a long time, and I haven't had the time to watch NCIS, so my creative ideas for this story haven't been able to flow.**

**now, if you're interested in taking this story on, i'd be greatful. i'd hate to see it die. I'm not going to give it to the first person who asks though. i want it to go to someone who will be able to make this story great. so if your interested, please PM me a sample of your work. it has to be a scene of one or more of the darkest powers charactors, and one or more of the NCIS charactors comunicating, and interacting together. the one who does the best scene will get the story. ****i don't know exactly how i'd get the story to you, but i'll work that out with the one who gets the story.**

**i'll be giving you an update when i find the next author.**

**and i just want you all to know this isn't like last time i almost quit. it has nothing to do with the lack of reviews. i actually laugh whenever i think about that. i've not going on strike here people.**

**i know you all hate me, but i can't keep a story that i know i'll be doing a crappy job writing.**

**-DJ Rocks**


	14. goodbye :

**it's o****fficial! I'm proud to say that digifreak15 will be continuing with this story! He/she will be the new author for this story! I hope you all following along with the Special Agent Chloe Gibbs story, no matter who the author is. Thank you for those of you who have followed along. It means a lot to me. This is—sadly—the last update I will ever make on this story. But I'm glad someone else is going to continue it. Hopefully digifreak15 will update faster then I did. **

**And again, thanks.**

**-DJRocks**


End file.
